


Ideas and prompts for dream smp and hermitcraft fics.

by University_Area



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Drabble, Evil, Fire Powers, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Hero Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, Kidnapping, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Muteness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Time Travel, Torture, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/University_Area/pseuds/University_Area
Summary: prompts and ideas for dream smp fic and hermit craft fics.Yes these are all for long chapter books.So if you looking for a long project you've come to the right place.I can write ideas but I can't execute them. So here you guys go.You don't have to write it exactly like I do.These are ideas and things for inspiration after allIf you want you can add on to this just ask so i can add you as a co-createrIf you want to write one of these please tell so I can read your fics
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more as I get ideas.  
> You can add to this too.

1\. Tommy gets kidnapped by Wilbur and loses his voice due to a experimental potion and when he is found goes into a shellshock state. He barely blinks much less interacts with people. Schlatt convinces L'Manberg not to execute him so he's in a cell but he's sneaks out to tell Tommy about his true feelings on everyone and everything because he doesn't think tommy can hear him besides he's mute who's he going to tell. He goes every possible opportunity. It's reavled that he's not as bad as everyone thinks. Anyway Tommy doesn't know why but he starts to open up and even starts writing as a means of communication with Schlatt. He talks the most with Schlatt but little by little does it with the others. Someone gets suspicious (idk who,just do what ever feels right) so they hide in the room and waits to see what happens. They see Schlatt and Tommy talking and how they get along. After that they sneak out and tell the others. I don't know what happens next but angst ensues and inevitably a redemption arc happens for Schlatt and a happy ending happens to both him and Tommy. Tommy is forever mute but starts acting like himself again. 

..........................................................

2\. 8 year old Tommy didn't mean to run away he just needed a break. He accidentally falls in the river and gets carried away to the ocean. He gets trapped in a cave that keeps flooding. He learns to catch fish for his food(he's terrible at it) he learns to purify water(sort of,at least it's not salty) and makes friends with a bird(Idk what kind) named(idk what to name it I guess Noel or Lorenza or something) that's he trains. Years pass and he's now sixteen. A boy(Sapnap) chases another boy(Tubbo) around with a knife. The chase is interrupted when a bird flys by.Sapnap tries to kill it while Tubbo tries to protect it . The bird leads them to a collapsed sea cave and gets in through a tiny hole. Sapnap breaks down down the wall with a axe while Tubbo screams at him to stop. He does it anyway. They find Tommy's cave and are confused by all the stuff when they see Tommy sleeping. Tubbo accidentally wakes him up and he(Tommy) attacks. They calm him down and trick him into coming with them. Tubbo and Sapnap(reluctantly) brings him to Tubbo's friend Wilbur's father,Phil. Things ensue. Tommy gets forcefully but lovely adopted. But it takes a loooooooogggg time.

3.(,Niki,Tubbo,Tommy,and Wilbur) end up on a mission to save Phil from the tyrant king Tecnoblade who has declared all magic users are to be sent to the palace and be imprisoned.  
They go on a long and tiring journey meeting friends and foes alike. Such as Dream(foe),George(friend),the palace former advisor Eret(A foe at the start becomes a friend)  
But the entire time(like switch perspectives every other chapter) this is while this is happening Phil somehow becomes a father figure to Techno and decides to adopt him. The more Techno resists the more Phil is determined to do it. Phil tries to convince Techno to free the magic users but he's too stubborn and prejudiced. Also Techno realizes that Phil is giving him attention and praise but he doesn't know how to deal with it as all he knows is scorn and battle. So he struggles with it and deals with it the only way he knows how to and drugs Phil so he can't escape. The gang sneaks their way and accidentally cause a revolution. Wilbur is the leader and well you see where this is going. They have a war and manage to free the magic users and take over the casle . They go to kill Techno but Phil intervenes and saves his life. Techno knows that while Phil forgave him,everyone else wants him dead or at least not the king so he gives his crown to Phil and Wilbur becomes a prince while Tubbo,Tommy,Niki,Eret and George becomes lords and lady's.

4\. Powers were rare and only a couple hundred people had them. People with powers even people with small ones were treated like royalty and were feared and beloved. Toby unfortunately(in his opinion) was one of those few. He hated his power of controlling people like puppets. But he was stuck with it. So he just pretended he was normal and didn't have a power. Noone knew about it not even his adopted dad and brothers. Of course one of his brothers had a power. Techno with the power of flame and fire. And that gave them enough attention. Toby knew that two people with powers in the same area much less family has only happened once before. But fate is a cruel mistress and one night after a friends party while he was walking home in his favorite hoodie,he saw a woman being attacked by (whatever villan name fits with Schallt) the most famous villain ever. He had the power to (Idk what should be his power). Tubbo was scared but has a savior complex and saved the woman via mind controlling. (Insert villain name here) gets confused and angry and identifys Toby as the problem and attacks. Toby and the woman get away. The woman introduces herself as Niki and asks for his name. Not wanting to be recognized introduces himself as Tubbo and quickly gets away from Niki. The next day at school He learns that a camera caught the fight and while no faces were caught ,it saw the whole thing and nows its on the news and everyone is talking about it. Meanwhile Schlatt tries to find the kid out of spite and the fact controlling people was pretty powerful. He learns that noone on record has ever had that power nor does someone have it now. Schlatt concludes that someone is lying about not having powers. Toby inspired by saving Niki starts being a hero under the hero name Tubbo. He starts attracting the attention of everyone hero's and villains alike especially since in a world where they know every person that has powers they don't know him. Also because of the whole controling people thing. Also also due to Tubbo's power people are arguing whether he's a hero or not. I don't know what else to write but Schlatt at finds out and kidnaps him and forces Tubbo into a cruel cat and mouse game where Schlatt tries to break him in order to get him to help Schlatt. Which is a horrible idea because like I said Techno has powers and while he doesn't know why he was kidnapped he knows he's is kidnapped and he and his brothers and Niki(um I forgot to add this but somewhere along the line learns Tubbo is a hero and bes his alibi slash helper) and uhh write the ending yourself. 

5\. Wilbur was the heir to the throne and was beloved by all. He lived in a beatiful castle But on day on a walk he was kidnapped. He managed to escape by jumping in a garden pool. He tried to swim out but his hands were tied so he sank to the bottom and passed out. When he woke he got out of the pool but something was wrong. The prestene garden walls were overgrown and crumbling. It looked like noone had been there in years,but that was imposseble,he'd only been there for...... actally how did he not drown. He stepped out of the garden and looked in horror as he saw his beloved home in shambles and a ruin. Wilbur ran in and yelled screaming his parents names. Everything was gone,everyone was gone. Oh god oh god where was everyone. What happened, how long was he in that pool. He couldn't have been there long,this-this-this had to be a bad dream. Yes that was it. This was impossoble. But after walking around for a couple days he had to come to terms with reality. He somehow slept in that pool without drowning for..... he didn't know hundreds or thousands of years it looked like. Wilbur started wondering around and got a lot of attenion due to his clothing and dialect. He started to get harrased by a group of theives who began to stab him when a man in a dorky green and white hat chases them away. He brought Wilbur to his house a village away and treats his wounds from the stabbing and the attempted kidnapping a couple days (hundred years?)ago. But the wounds seem to disapear. The man introduced himself as Phil and gave Wilbur clean clothes. Phil asks about the whole thing with his clothing and dialect. Wilbur lies and tells him that he was a lords son from a distant country whose family was killed. Phil is doubtful but doesn't push. Wilbur stays and helps him around the house while trying to learn what happened with his family. Phil begins to teach him basic things like sword training and farming while trying to figure out who Wilbur is. Phil starts to notice that Wilbur doesn't get cuts or bruses. But Wilbur seems oblivious to it so he doesn't meation it. A couple months pass and a battlion of soldiers comes to collect taxes. Wilbur notices that the soldiers hurt people for no reason and take things that aren't even for the taxes. He goes up to one of them who is roughing up a woman and stops him. The soldier begins to hurt Wilbur and calling him insults like pretty boy. Wilbur stands his ground and does not retreat but he doesn't fight the soldier either. The soldier gets pissed off and goes to slice Wilbur's neck open. Wilbur tries to stop him but the solider is too fast. Everyone watches in horror as the blade slices through flesh and bone. It goes halfway through his neck. Wilbur cries in pain but doesn't fall to the ground. Miraculously the wound heals in front of their eyes. Everyone including Wilbur starts freaking out. Phil takes adavange of the panic and pulls Wilbur away from the crowd. In Phils house he start yelling and asking who Wilbur is and if he's a devil. Wilbur denies knowing any thing about this and decides to tell Phil the truth. After a couple hours Phil calms down and begins to apollagse. Wilbur uses this opportunity to ask about his family. He learns that his line died when the heir to the throne went missing. Wilbur realizes that was him. After a leithy conversain,Phil and Wilbur concludes that the garden pool cursed him to never die. Wilbur freaks out and holes himself in his room because that would mean he would outlive everyone he cares for. Which would lead to this hilarious line of " Wilbur you can't stay in their forever!! Yes I can, that's the problem!!" And while Phil is trying to calm Wilbur down,a pair of village boys Tommy and Tubbo burst in and start to qusion them about the whold sword thing. Phil swears them to secrecy and tells them. He orders them to tell the soldiers it was a magic trick and the sword didn't actally hit him. They (not being supertious types seem to buy it) and go away having collected the taxes. The villagers however are not convinced and when Wilbur finally goes out having been convcied by Phil,Tommy,and Tubbo to come out of the room,the villagers start to either worsep him as a god or begin to fear and avoid him bealiving he made a deal with the devil. The rumor of him starts to spread and people start to flock to the village. Idk know what happens next so just write what you think happens. If you want you can just write what happens after this. Ataccly this is the prompt write what happens next.

6\. Basically Phil is a traveling magiction who through extremely bad luck got mistaken for a sorcerer and now has to save the kingdom from a ancent evil. You know easy stuff.  
Phil understandably panics and tries to find a actual sorcerer to take his place. He does; a questionable sorcerer named Schlatt. And they go on a misson to find the source of the evil. But during the adventure a voice keeps visiting Schlatt and tries to convince him to sacrfice Phil and be the voices vessal in exchange for power. He tries multiple times but fails each time while Phil seems to be oblivous(he knows,he's just not saying anything)and starts to give up. (insert a overly long spiel about the prompt that ends with me saying write the rest yourself)


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a second chapter.

7\. Okay this is a dark one but serial killer Schlatt kidnapping,torturing,drugging,maiming Wilbur and Wilbur escapes and calls the police and gets Schlatt put on death row. Schlatt escapes and hunts every one of Wilbur's brothers and father and murders them in increasingly gory and horrifying ways. Wilbur being a sane person hides in a closet and calls the police(keep in mind all of this happens in one night) but the power goes out all over town. Commence psychological horror as Schlatt slowly gets nearer and nearer. Fill in the rest by yourself. I wanna see how scary this can get. 

8\. Another dark one but Dream locking George in a closet as a prank and forgetting about his existence for the entire weekend and then remembers but can't get inside for a another week while George is going insane and starts to eat himself and when they finally get inside George is half eaten on the floor dead from blood loss. Dream blames himself and starts to have nightmares and hallucinations calling him a murderer and a horrible person. He starts to not look so well. Clocks start to sound louder and he feels like there's a noose around his neck. Dream starts to spiral into insanity. Fill in the rest. 

9\. So Eret goes on a walk in the forest to clear his thoughts and get away from his castle. The walk goes perfectly well in tell they come across a abandoned and delapated house. Eret decides since he has nothing better to do and since they have never seen a horror movie before goes in. He notices it is completely barren of anything and starts to turn to walk outside when they see a figure in the doorway of the house. He calls out to them but they don't seem to respond. Eret steps closer to the figure but when he blinks the figure is gone. They suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder and bolt out the door. Eret runs through the forest but it seems brambles and thorny bushes have somehow grown in the five minutes he was in the house. It also seems like the forest somehow rearranged it's self too. Eret is quickly lost and cut quite a bit from the thorns. He hears and sound behind him and turns around to face it. A rock comes flying out and knocks him out. They wake up back in the house bound in rope. A voice pierces through the silence and asks why he trespassed on their land. Eret replies and says that he didn't mean to stumble across the house and he won't tell anyone,and just let him out. They don't beleive him and say that they will not allow anyone to find out about them. They step out of the shadows to reveal themselves to be a man in a red and white mask. Eret tells him even if he told the others about this place,noone would beleve him and that he is hated by everyone. The man seems intreged and asks exacly what did Eret do to cause them to hate him so much. Eret tells them about the dream smp war and how he betrayed L'manberg. The man lisens intently and asks if everyone hates him so much then why does he want to go back. Eret seems stunned by this and goes speechless. He thinks about it and the only reason he can come up with is that if there is still a chance to be forgiven then he wants to make sure he's there to take it. The man thinks about it and seems to have a idea. He releses Eret and then mumbles some words. A crown mark appears on his hand. The man tells him that this will make sure he never tells the others about him and if he tries it'll cause a feeling of burning pain. Eret goes to leave but before he does asks the mans name. He introduces himself as Ranboo. I don't know what happens next but over a couple weeks Eret and Ranboo be come friends. Fill in the rest yourself as always.

10\. After the L'Manberg civil war Tubbo is depressed and tired,one night he goes over to the cemetery where Wilbur and Schlatt's bodies are and starts sobbing. He starts talking to himself about how he wishes he could prevent this from ever happening and that he could go back to the very beginning. He says that if this whole thing didn't happen then maybe everyone could be happy. A voice comes out of nowhere and causes Tubbo to jump in surprise. They ask if that's what he really wants and that they could make his wish come true,they just want something in return. Tubbo albeit a bit suspious tells them that he'd give anything to prevent all of this misary and sorrow even if that meant his soul. They seem amused and tells him that they don't want his soul. When Tubbo asks what they want,they just laugh and tell him they will collect his due when they complete they're end of the bargen. He agrees and tells them they have a deal. Tubbo suddenly feels a long drowsiness wash over him and falls asleep. I don't want to explain this part so basacly when they said they could send him to the beginning they meant it and sent him to the very beginning of time and make him immortal. Tubbo spends a long time just wondering and exploring. It's very lonely espeslly since noones alive yet so he decides to make a bunker to stay in. He builds a lot of things: intraments,inventions,and other things. One day he sees a travaler and talks to them. Since he still looks like a teenager they decide to follow him. I also don't want to write this part but bascally Tubbo introduces music to mankind. He helps travlers and shows them the inventions and music. Millenims pass and he is known as the god of music,ideas,and travalers.He is known as the spirt of the forest. He is spread in legend and myth and is worsiped. A group of people led by a man named dream decide to make there home there. Tubbo tries to prevent them from building by distroying crops and there houses. But through persvernce they stay. During the L'manberg war he stole a spare of the L'manberg uniform and pretended to be this times Tubbo when Dream tried to get Eret to join him,he scared him off. Later when Eret gets back to the van he learns that Tubbo had been there the whole time and did'nt know what he was talking about. Yada yada yada fill the rest in yourself.

11\. Time loops just time loops I adore time loops  
12.Also Tommy and Tubbo running away fics  
13.Well a dark one and my first hermitcraft idea, ok you know how they had the whole mycilm resistance and HEP. Well what if Grian was actually infected with the spores and decided to spread it to everyone else and what if the spores were deadly and suffocated people and while Grian could survive due to a magical precondition(it just poisoned his mind and drove coherent thought away),the others couldn't and he started to kill the server slowly. So it's like a plague and they are getting sicker and sicker and the HEP were just trying to stop it. While the resistance tries to disband but at this point only Ethos and Stress remain so Grian can threaten them easily. At this point Grian doesn't even look human anymore. His skin is grey and is growing mushrooms, his eyes are completely white,mushrooms are growing out of one of them,his wings are covered in vine and spores. He looks like a living parasite. And..... fill in the rest.


	3. Ok these are short ones

Ok exile era.  
What if Tommy,when he went to the artic he drowned and became a windgo.  
Now he is trying to hide while surpressing the urge to feed on humans and kill.

winged!tommy AU  
what if Grian and Tommy ever since the revution started switched bodies everytime either got like life threatingly scared.  
So like the duel or when Grian got blown up in demise. the hermits know but the dream smp doesnt execpt for Wilbur and Dream. 

mermaid!grian AU

Grian is a fisherman but craves something more exciting but no matter how much he moves or trys his life is feels like it's missing something. One day on the docks he sees a man dressed in all red get in a fight with dock workers. They push him into the water but the man gets caught beneath a boat. Grian jumps in and rescues him. I don't know how but one way or another Grian gets cursed by the guy to be a mermaid. And not the pretty ones,he has claws and sharp teeth,he barely seems human. Grian tries to get back home but due to gills and being a monster he doesn't get far. For a couple weeks he against his better judgement starts feeding on people, using anything to lure them and kill them. One day he lures a young mustached man to the waters edge but before he can kill him someone calls the young man away. Grian throws a hissy fit over the lost of prey because at this point there's barely anything left of his humanity and forget his sense of empathy. It tries it again the next day and the next and the next. He makes it his personal mission to kill this guy. Fill in the rest


End file.
